Oh God, You Saw That?
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: A new woman at the lab may threaten Nick's seemingly perfect marriage and family life, will Nick managage to get his personal life straighented out or will it be too late to save what matters most? Please read and review...rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Huntress79for giving me this idea, I hope I did the idea justice!

"Oh God, You Saw That?"

"I have called the L.A.P.D for help with this case guys. We now have four dead bodies, two in Vegas and two in LA, same MO my guess is we have a serial killer that migrates between Vegas and LA. The L.A.P.D was willing to send out a seasoned CSI to help us with our investigation, she'll be here in a while, until she gets here, just work our case the best you can." Russell said after calling one of his famous family meetings.

Within just a few hours he called everyone back into the break room for yet another family meeting.

"Everyone this is Camille Brooking, she's the CSI from Los Angeles I was telling you about earlier. Camille it is a pleasure meeting you, thank you for taking the time to help us out with this case."

"No problem." Camille said with a smile.

Everyone introduced themselves to Camille. They each told them their name and shook her hand.

"Nicky?" She asked as a huge smile crossed her face when she noticed Nick Stokes standing there.

"Camille? I can't believe it, how are you?" He said as he gave her a friendly hug.

"I'm good, I didn't know you were a CSI in Vegas." She said.

"I didn't know you were a CSI from Los Angeles." He told her.

"How do you two know each other?" Greg asked.

"Camille and I were good friends in college." Nick explained.

After all the introductions were finished all the CSI'S got down to business.

"Alright, how about we split up the duties, we'll get more accomplished that way." Russell said. "Catherine and Morgan, you two look to see if you can find any connections between the victims." He instructed.

Catherine and Morgan nodded and then quickly left the room to get to work.

"Sara, Nick and Camille, you guys look through all the evidence photos to see if we missed anything, you'll be there a while, there are a lot of them."

"Got it." Nick replied before the three CSI'S left the room.

"Greggo, you're with me, we are going to go collect and watch the surveillance tapes from the surrounding businesses from where the bodies were dumped, they might reveal clues."

"Alright let's get going." Greg said, eager to get to work.

Four hours later Nick, Sara, and Camille were bent over a table staring at several evidence photos. Sara looked over at Camille, she was so close to Nick, Sara didn't think a dime could fit between them, it was making Sara feel somewhat uncomfortable, but Nick seemed oblivious to Camille's closeness.

"My eyes are killing me, I need a little break, I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, do you guys want one?" She asked.

"No thanks." Nick replied.

"No thank you." Camille replied sweetly.

Awhile later Nick, Sara, and Camille were sitting around the break room table. They were tired and extremely frustrated.

"Looks like we are pulling another double." Nick replied glumly.

"Yeah, looks that way." Sara agreed as she mindlessly stirred her coffee.

"I have an idea, we all need a break, and I'm hungry, let's go grab something to eat, my treat."

"Alright, I'm in, thanks Nick." Sara replied.

"Me too, thanks Nicky." Camille said.

"I'll drive." Sara replied.

"Ok, but let me run to my rental car and get my sunglasses really quick, I'll be right back." Camille said as she scurried off with her car keys in her hand.

"In the meantime I'll call Jackie and tell her I'm pulling a double." Nick said as he dug out his cell phone.

"Hi babe." Jackie said as she answered her phone.

"Hey, I'm going to have to pull a double, we are getting nowhere on our case." He told her sounding upset.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"Yeah, me too, so what are you and the kiddos up to?" He asked changing the subject.

"I'm just getting their shoes on, they are going stir crazy so we are heading to the park and then maybe for a bite to eat afterwards."

"Sounds like more fun than I'm having." Nick said.

"Yeah, sounds like, I'm sorry you can't come with us."

"Me too, believe me."

Nick then heard the sound of the baby's cries.

"Honey I'm sorry but I have to go Karlie is getting fussy." She said.

"Ok, no problem. I'll talk to you later." He replied.

"Ok love you, be safe, and good luck on your case." She said before she hung up.

As Nick hung up the phone Camille rejoined him and Sara.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." Nick replied.

The three went and had a nice lunch, it was just nice to be able to talk about something rather than the case.

When they got back to the lab Nick said "Alright ladies back to the photos of our crime scenes?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys back in the photo room, I'm going to run to my locker really quick." Sara said before disappearing down the hall.

Meanwhile Jackie and the kids were on the way to the lab, she had bought several extra cheeseburgers at the fast food restaurant that she and the kids just had lunch at so she could take them to the lab, she figured it would be nice to feed Nick and the team since they had to work a double.

"Dada?" Jasmine asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we're going to see dada." Jackie replied as she pulled into the crime lab's parking lot.

Inside the lab Camille had accidently dropped her car keys. She and Nick bent over to pick them up at the same time, their lips were just centimeters apart. Without warning Camille gave Nick a sweet kiss on the lips, and at just that moment Jackie and the kids walked through the lab doors. Jackie saw what was going on, she stopped dead in her tracks. She immediately turned around and walked right back out the door, Nick nor the team would be getting the cheeseburgers she'd bought them.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie went as fast as she could to her van, while still managing to keep track of all the kids. She got them loaded back into the car and then got into the driver's seat, and put on her sunglasses so the kids wouldn't notice the tears that were streaming down her face.

Inside the lab Nick hurriedly pulled away from Camille.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"You didn't like that? I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Camille I'm married with four children I can't kiss you." He told her.

"You're married? Oh god Nick, I am so sorry, I didn't know, honest I didn't."

Nick quickly got out his wallet.

"Here, this is a picture of my family." He said as he showed her the family picture that he and his family just had taken just about a week beforehand.

"You have such a beautiful family."

"Thank you." He replied.

"You're wife is very pretty." She said.

"Yes she is, she's an incredible person too, she's loyal, loving, caring, kind-hearted, and an incredible wife and an even better mom, she's my everything." He said sincerely.

Camille could tell by the look on Nick's face that he truly meant every word of what he'd just said about his wife.

"What's her name?"

"Jackie." He said and even just saying her name made him smile.

"And your kids are absolutely adorable, look at those sweet little smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, they are all something else, they all have quite the little personalities, they certainly keep Jackie and I on our toes."

"What are their names?"

"Jasmine, Houston, Johnna, and Karlie." Nick said pointing to each child as he said their names.

"They are precious."

"Thank you."

"Listen Nick, I'm sorry about what I did, I truly didn't know you were married, I would have never done something like that had I known."

"You didn't know, no harm done, plus it's partially my fault because I don't have my wedding on, I don't like to wear it at work because I don't want to lose it, or have it get stolen, or get god knows what all over it from whatever I may have to touch, granted I have gloves on most of the time but still, I don't think Jackie would be too impressed if I came home every morning with goop all over my wedding ring." He said with a chuckle.

"Well thanks for your understanding."

"No problem, we better go meet up with Sara before she wonders what happened to us."

"Right." Camille agreed.

After what seemed like an eternity they had finally solved the case. The monster responsible for the four murders was now behind bars where he belonged. Nick and everyone else was relieved, they were also happy they could go home and get some rest.

Nick pulled into his driveway at nine o'clock in the evening. The kids would already be in bed which bummed him out, he didn't like not getting to see them all day. When he walked in Jackie was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hi." He said cheerfully.

Jackie just glared at him.

"Bad day?" Nick asked as he came over to sit on the couch next to her. He wrapped his arm around her but Jackie wiggled out of his grasp.

"Get away from me." She said coldly as she got up off of the couch and walked into the other room.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Nick said completely bewildered as he got up and followed her out into the kitchen.

"Jackie wait, what's the matter?" He asked again.

She quit walking and turned around to face him.

"Go to hell Nick." She yelled as she took her wedding ring off and threw at him.

Tears were now streaming down her face.

She marched right up the stairs into the master bedroom and slammed the door behind her, leaving an absolutely stunned Nick alone in the kitchen.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Nick picked up the ring which had landed on the kitchen floor and walked up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and saw Jackie sitting in the fetal position on the bed, she was sobbing.

"Jackie tell me what's wrong? What did I do?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Like you don't know." She said as she tried to get up off the bed but he grabbed her hand.

"Honey, I have no idea, I promise I don't." He told her.

"I saw you and your friend today." She said coldly, annunciating the word friend.

Nick thought for a moment and then he finally realized what was going on.

"Oh god, you saw that." He whispered.

"Yep, I sure did, I'm sorry, was it suppose to be a secret?" she asked sarcastically.

"Honey listen to me, I didn't kiss her." He told her.

"I know what I saw Nick, I'm not blind." She spat back angrily.

"No, no, you did see us kissing, that's true but she kissed me, I didn't kiss her."

"That's the excuse you are going with? I suppose that's better than the patented _it didn't mean anything to me Jackie._" She said with fire in her eyes as she got up and got off the bed.

"No Jackie, listen to me, please, just listen."

Jackie turned around to face him, her eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

"Camille, the woman you saw me kiss was a friend of mine in college. She now works as a CSI in LA. Russell asked the LAPD to send one of their CSI'S to Vegas to help us with our case, Camille is the CSI that was sent to help us. When Camille got here Russell assigned her to help Sara and I look at the photos of the crime scene. After several hours of looking at pictures all three of us decided to go to lunch, we simply just needed a break. When we got back to the lab we decided to get back to work looking at the photos but Sara ran to her locker first. After Sara had headed to her locker Camille accidently dropped her car keys, we both bent down to pick them up at the same time and when we did she kissed me, I immediately pulled away from her and told her I was married, I even showed her our family picture that's in my wallet. She didn't know I was married. She felt terrible about what she had done and apologized profusely. I swear to you I had no part in kissing her, I'm so very sorry you got hurt, you are my everything, the only people I love more than you in this world are our children. I would never, ever betray you like that. Please tell me you believe me." He said.

Nick had tears in his eyes and he felt sick to his stomach. He was telling her the absolute truth but as he said it he knew the whole story sounded unbelievable, ludicrous almost.

What if Jackie didn't believe him? How could he prove that he did nothing wrong? Would she file for divorce and take the kids and if she did what would he do?

Jackie looked Nick in the eye.

"I believe you." She said softly.

"You do?" He asked.

He thought for a second his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Yes." She said.

Had she been watching T.V and a husband had just been caught kissing another woman and the husband had told the wife what Nick had just told Jackie, Jackie would be screaming at the T.V for the wife to leave the husband because the story sounded like a crock of crap but Jackie trusted Nick. Nick had been nothing but an exceptional husband throughout their entire marriage, it wasn't Nick's words that convinced Jackie that she was his everything, it was his actions, Nick had always treated Jackie like a queen, not by giving her material things but by always treating her with respect, love, and kindness, and by being the most supportive husband she could have ever asked for.

She looked at him, his eyes seemed to be begging her to believe him and she did.

"I believe you Nicky, it's ok." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Jackie." He whispered.

A single tear slid down his face as he returned her embrace.

They stayed locked in each other's arms for several minutes before she grabbed his hand and led her to the edge of their bed.

"When I was younger, way before I met you I had a list of important qualities I wanted my future husband to have and do you know what was number one on that list?"

"What's that?" He asked.

"I wanted my future husband to always treat me with love and respect, the way a woman should always be treated by her husband but more importantly I wanted my future husband to treat my kids even better than he treated me, and you Nicholas do that perfectly, and I love and thank you for that."

"Jackie, just when I think I can't love you more than I already do, you do or say something to make me do so." He said sincerely.

"Thank you and right back at you." She said.

She then got off of the bed and walked to her dresser, she pulled open a drawer, she dug around for a minute and then pulled out a sheet of paper, she then walked back over to Nick and handed the paper to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The list." She said.

At the top in big letters it read **Qualities I want in a man. **

Nick read the list out loud.

"#1. A man that treats me with love and respect but also treats our children even better than he treats me."

After reading number one Nick looked at Jackie, grinned and said "Check."

Jackie laughed and then nodded in agreement.

"#2. A man that has a close relationship with is family because family should be the most important thing in someone's life."

"Check." Nick again said with a grin.

"#3. He must love animals."

"Check."

"#4. He must be intelligent."

"Check.

"#5. He must have a physical resemblance to my sports hero."

Nick looked at Jackie. "Do I?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, but no one is perfect, I'd say four out of five is pretty darn good, plus that one is a lot less important to me than the others so it's ok."

"Well thank you for looking past my faults." He said with a grin.

She laughed.

"You're welcome." She said before her face turned serious. "Listen Nicky, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions today, I should have talked to about it first but when I saw you kissing her today, I guess I just lost it. I can't describe how that made me feel, it was as if my entire world was crashing down around me. I am also sorry for the horrible thing I said, I hope you can forgive me."

"Honey, you have nothing to be forgiven for, I truly think any woman would have reacted the way you did." He told her.

She smiled at him, she was very grateful that he'd forgiven her so easily.

"By the way, here." He said as he grabbed her hand and gently slid her wedding ring back on her finger.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome. You know Jacks, there is just one thing I don't understand." He said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What were you doing at the lab in the first place?"

"Well I took the kids to the park and then we went out for lunch, and since you had to work a double I decided to buy you and the team lunch. Speaking of lunch there are a ton of cheeseburgers in the fridge if you are hungry."

"So you were trying to be nice and bring us lunch and then you see that. Yikes." He said.

"Yeah, you can imagine my surprise." She said.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

Jackie finally broke the silence by saying "You know, speaking of those cheeseburgers, I'm kind of hungry, I think I'm going to have one, how about you?"

"Sure." Nick said as both of them got up off the bed.

"You know Jacks, I do have the same hair color." He said as the two of them walked out of the room.

"Same hair color as who?" Jackie asked confused.

Nick grinned at her "Your sports hero."

Jackie laughed.

She was so glad that things were back to normal between them. She really did love him dearly, even if he didn't look at all like her sports hero, although Nick was right, the two guys did have the same hair color.

The End!


End file.
